bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian Khepratum
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840357 |no = 8322 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 153 |animation_idle = 120 |animation_move = 120 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 60, 63, 69, 72, 75, 81, 84, 87, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105 |normal_distribute = 6, 7, 6, 6, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 9, 12, 12, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 60, 63, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105 |bb_distribute = 5, 6, 5, 5, 6, 5, 5, 6, 6, 5, 4, 9, 12, 12, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108 |sbb_distribute = 4, 6, 4, 4, 6, 4, 4, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 10, 10, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114 |ubb_distribute = 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 7, 7, 9, 9, 7, 5, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = In the days before man learned to write or wield tools, monstrous creatures were imbued with divine power by the gods, tasked to defend their holiest places against mortal intrusion. At first, Khepratum was pleased with the assignment that she was tasked with: a mountain oasis that was blessed by the gods with healing properties. It was well-hidden, and only creatures of the wild came and went. She lived a life of leisure as she kept the sanctum clean and busied herself with reading, nature, and the occasional stroll under the stars. Yet as the years drew by with no gods or spirits coming to visit, she began to wonder if the heavens had forgotten about her. Despite the worrying silence, she did not shirk her duty. Trouble came to her one day as a mortal man came to the foot of the mountain, his skin ashen white as he bore bloodied artifacts of power. Sensing that he had ill intentions, Khepratum sent word to the gods before preparing herself for the attack. She did not have to wait long, for the man hurled cold, shadowy talons at her while the very air screamed and wept in agony. Despite her strengths, Khepratum felt her power ebb bit by bit, stolen by the stranger and added to his own. Soon, her heartbeat seemed to stop entirely, and her last memory was that of falling to the floor, wondering if help would come as the world suddenly fell silent around her... |summon = Yawn...another fool? Don't even try to ask me about riddles. I'll swipe your head off if you try. |fusion = What do you want? I was enjoying my nap. Mm, that morsel better be for me. |evolution = |hp_base = 5405 |atk_base = 1859 |def_base = 2104 |rec_base = 1895 |hp_lord = 7722 |atk_lord = 2655 |def_lord = 3006 |rec_lord = 2709 |hp_anima = 8614 |rec_anima = 2471 |atk_breaker = 2893 |def_breaker = 2768 |def_guardian = 3244 |rec_guardian = 2590 |def_oracle = 2887 |rec_oracle = 3066 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 39 |ls = A Riddle of Lightning |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, Def and max HP of Thunder types, Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge, reduces damage taken for 1 turn when HP is below 50% & considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = 1-2 BC fill on spark, 20% damage reduction when HP is below 50%, 25% reduced BB cost |bb = The Stars Bear Witness |bbdescription = 15 combo Thunder attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction |bbnote = 30% chance of -50% atk, def reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = As Heaven Goes Wroth |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & greatly restores HP |sbbnote = 30% chance of -50% atk, def reduction, 1-2 BC on spark, heals 3500-4000 HP + 40% own rec |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = The Four Winds Howl |ubbdescription = 19 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns & hugely boosts max HP |ubbnote = 4-7 BC on spark, 30% HP boost |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = A Guardian Awoken |esitem = |esdescription = Adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% & negates all status ailments |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 840358 |evomats1 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats2 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Thunder Bulb |evomats6 = Thunder Bulb |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon - Limited Time |notes = |addcat = Uprising |addcatname = Khepratum1 }}